


For blue skies

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Farewell letter, Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Esta es mi despedida formal.La verdad es que no encontré una mejor forma de hacerlo a pesar de que estoy completamente seguro de que había miles y miles de maneras de haberlo hecho mejor.Supongo que simplemente me has contagiado un poco de tu conformismo.Con todo mi amor, Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Kudos: 4





	For blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es "For blue skies" de Strays don't sleep.  
> Fue un pedido que me hicieron hace algunos años y solo ahora se me ocurre compartirlo.  
> Espero sacarles alguna lagrima :3

_ Querido Kenma: _

_ Esta es mi despedida formal.  _

_ La verdad es que no encontré una mejor forma de hacerlo a pesar de que estoy completamente seguro de que había miles y miles de maneras de haberlo hecho mejor.  _

_ Supongo que simplemente me has contagiado un poco de tu conformismo.  _

_ Realmente siempre odié esa parte de ti. No importaba cuáles fueran mis palabras ni qué hiciera, jamás lograba llegar completamente a ti, e incluso así nunca deje de intentar alcanzarte de una manera u otra. _

_ Ha transcurrido un largo año desde la última vez que hablamos. No es tú culpa, no creo que haya sido la culpa de alguien. O tal vez si. Tal vez sea culpa mía, tuya, de todos aquellos que dicen conocerte y de quienes desconocen que alguna vez exististe. _

_ Me pregunto cómo es tu aureola en este momento, he estado queriendo saber eso y también cómo era antes: su color, su forma, ¿será cálida como lo era tu tacto? ¿Será ambarina como lo eran tus ojos?  _

_ Supongo que una parte de mi piensa que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. No fue culpa tuya, ¿sabes? _

_ Es algo sólo entre tú y yo.  _

_ Nunca creí en ti aunque quería hacerlo. _

_ Es algo entre tú y yo y los satélites. _

_ En pocas palabras, creo que simplemente miré hacia otro lado para poder quedarme contigo. _

_ Antes de todo esto, ¿qué se me olvida? Me pregunto si tú te diste cuenta o si llegaste a sentir nostalgia alguna vez. Dudo que hayas querido volver a ser lo que eras, aunque yo lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas hasta el punto en el que intenté arrastrarte conmigo demasiadas veces. _

_ Pero bueno; un año es mucho tiempo, ¿no? No puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Realmente no puedo. En el fondo creo que nunca podré dejar todo atrás, jamás. _

_ ¿Sabes qué se siente eso, Kenma? Estoy seguro de que nunca lo has sentido. _

_ Pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, tanto que no lo noté. Habías abandonado la consola y tus dispositivos por algo mucho más peligroso y no hice nada para impedirlo, aún sabiendo que se haría tarde y que la noche llegaría antes de que me diera cuenta: el final fuera inminente y que no hiciera nada para impedirlo. _

_ Con el paso del tiempo ya no había más juegos entre nosotros pero aún así me quedé. Posiblemente me mirarías con la pregunta “¿Y eso por qué?” tan clara bailando en tus orbes: expresando esa y mil dudas más. Maldición... Me quedé porque te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, Kenma. _

_ Recuerdo aquella noche entre estas mismas estrellas, estábamos en un coche de transporte público huyendo lejos y tú estabas dormitando a mi lado.  _ _ Eran las estrellas que tú mirabas, y yo que te miraba a tí. _

_ La ida y vuelta de los faros. _

_ ¿Podría haberte salvado? ¿Eso te habría traicionado? _

_ Sigo preguntándome eso, siempre haciendo las mismas preguntas, ¿no crees que soy patético? _

_ Quiero grabar esa película. Tú solo con esas pastillas. Lo que no pudiste hacer, yo lo haré. Es una promesa, ¿si? _

_ Sé que te disculparías conmigo si me vieras en este momento y yo diría alguna mierda como "no te disculpes" porque realmente siempre te he perdonado, incluso antes de que tu susurres las palabras. _

_ ¿Sabes dónde estoy ahora? Estoy en aquel lugar en el que te pedí que dejaras esas basuras y me eligieras a mí, pero solo miraste el cielo azul y yo hice lo mismo. _

_ Por tristes cielos azules. _

_ Te perdono, Kenma. Me perdono. Y me despido para siempre.  _

_ Supongo que ya lo sabes y que ya lo he dicho, pero nunca está de más repetirlo: no fue tu culpa.  _

_ Quemaré esta carta después de haberla leído frente a tí y dejaré las cenizas en tu lugar de descanso eterno porque te amo y creo que es la mejor manera de hacer que te lleguen mis sentimientos por última vez. Sólo… esta es la única forma que he encontrado, ya sabes, soy solo un conformista sin remedio. _

_ Con todo mi amor, Kuroo Tetsurou. _


End file.
